


The rain keeps falling

by FullMoonFlight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Idk what to tag this as, Sharing Body Heat, Spooning, clarke is not amused, clarke's internal monologuing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonFlight/pseuds/FullMoonFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke and Bellamy get caught in the rain with no shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rain keeps falling

Clarke was shivering. There was no way they would survive winter at this rate, which was exactly why she trekking through the forest with Bellamy on this damn hunt. They’d been walking all day, heading towards an area Lincoln swore they could hunt down some… well, Clarke didn’t know the specifics, but there were supposedly some very furry animals easy to hunt down a few miles from where Clarke and Bellamy were currently located.

They probably should have brought more people, at least to carry the meat and furs back, but Bellamy had caught Lincoln in a rather compromising position with his younger sister a few days before and thus refused to believe anything the grounder said. Which was why Clarke was currently shivering to her death in the middle of nowhere, with just Bellamy for company. Apparently, taking people away from their set chores was too risky in case Lincoln turned out to be wrong, so here she was. All because Bellamy is a stubborn bastard and Octavia had begged her to go with him and make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Damn those Blakes.

“We should set up camp here,” Bellamy startled Clarke out of her musings, busy as she was cursing his name. “It will be dark soon and we can’t risk getting lost.”

Just as they’d set up camp, by which Clarke meant they’d made a fire and she managed to find the most comfortable spot to sleep she could (meaning not comfortable at all but there wasn’t really much to choose from in the forest, was there?), the first drop of rain fell on Clarke’s face. Then the second. Then the next and the next and within minutes, it was pouring. Possibly the worst rain they had seen in all the time they had spent on this godforsaken, radiation soaked planet. Because of course that would happen when they were on their own, miles away from the dropship or any sort of shelter. _Damn those Blakes to hell._

Bellamy opened his mouth to say something, but Clarke’s glare silenced him. This was all his stupid fault and if she was going to freeze to death she was going to do so here, sitting by this stupid tree, in this stupid forest in the stupid rain, _in silence_. Dead silence. Ooh now that’s a thought, maybe he’d die first and she could use his clothes to keep warm and save herself. But then she’d have to explain that to Octavia, which definitely would not go over well. Uggh she couldn’t believe she was going to freeze to death and the last thing she’d ever see was Bellamy Blake’s stupidly attractive face.

“Are you going to glare at me all night or would you like something to eat?” Bellamy asked, waving the rations he’d been carrying in his bag at her. The smug bastard thought this was funny.

“Give me that,” Clarke practically growled at him. Thankfully, she managed to catch the rations he threw at her before they hit her in the face, she would have hated to give him the satisfaction. “And don’t talk to me. We’re going to freeze to death and it’s all your fault. I am going to eat my dinner, then I’m going to sleep here and if I wake up tomorrow, I’m going to kill you.”

“How is this-“ Bellamy quickly closed his mouth and put both his hands up in a placating gesture. Clarke’s death glares really were the best.

Time passed, though Clarke wasn’t sure just how much. It could have been minutes, it could’ve been hours or even days, all she knew it was damn cold and she couldn’t sleep. Her spot under the tree manage to give her some shelter from the rain, but it was still so cold and her clothes were soaking. Her earlier predictions of them both dying didn’t seem too unrealistic now. It was only a matter of time before they caught hypothermia.

“Are you seriously just going to sit there all night?” Looking around she saw Bellamy sitting underneath another tree on her left side. He had managed to find some shelter from the rain but he was shaking, even harder than she was, and she’d bet a month’s worth of rations that he was already turning blue.

“Someone has to keep watch. Just go back to sleep, princess,” Clarke was impressed he managed to speak so coherently, considering how cold she knew he had to be, she’d never seen anyone shiver that much.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re going to catch hypothermia and die if you keep that up. Nothing and no one is going to be out and about in this weather so we’re as save as we can be. Take off your clothes and get over here.”

Even in the dark, Clarke could see the baffled look on Bellamy’s face. It was hilarious, the poor guy looked so confused.

“Say that again, would you? It sounded an awful lot like you just asked me to take off my clothes, princess.”

“I did. Get over here, we’re both freezing and we’re pretty much guaranteed to catch hypothermia at this point so we need to share body heat.” 

As if to prove her point, Clarke sat up and started taking her clothes of. Bellamy stood up from his place but didn’t move towards her, just standing there staring as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. It wasn’t until Clarke gave her another one of her death glares (seriously, they were the best, no matter what Raven said) that he walked over and hesitantly started removing his clothes. He still looked like he was waiting for her to laugh in his face, like this was some sort of a trick but seriously, she was not that desperate. She wouldn’t come up with some elaborate plan just to get him to take his shirt off. But oh those abs. Those abs were a work of art, she would know.

After practically dragging him down to her and covering them with the driest pieces of clothing and whatever else they could find, Clarke pulled his arm over her and forced him into spooning her. Honestly, considering the amount of girls that she had seen coming out of his tent, he should not be this awkward about cuddling. Men.

As the warmth slowly returned to their bodies, she felt Bellamy relax behind her.

“You know, if you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was say so.” She could hear the smug smirk in his voice, but she’d seen the way he looked at her as she stripped down to her underwear. She was not the only one feeling this. The last thing she did before falling asleep was elbowing him in the chest before scooting closer and enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been done like a billion of times before, but there's no such thing as too much bellarke so. I like to pretend nothing bad ever happens on this show so this idek when this is set.
> 
> I'm lupinsfurrylittleproblem on tumblr if you want to hit me up and cry over what's to come or just talk about anything, really.


End file.
